Watching
by evilteddybear408
Summary: He is watching her. He always does. She is not beautiful, or tall, nor does she have the voice of an angel like Christine. But he is still enchanted by her. (ErikMeg, chapter two added 5-10-05)
1. Chapter One: Erik's POV

**Title:**_ Watching_

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** _General/Romance_

**Pairing:**_ Erik/Meg_

**Summary:** "_He was watching her. He always does. She is not beautiful, or tall, nor does she have the voice of an angel, like Christine. But he is still enchanted by her."_

**A/N:** _Eh, just a short, one-shot Erik/Meg drabble thing, writtenafter I read some really good E/M fic.There may be more in the future, depending on how people like this one. And, BTW, if you want some really good E/M fics, check out _Lemony Apple. _(She RULES) And this is based on Gaston Leroux's _Phantom_, which explains why Meg has black hair and will be Empress. _

* * *

From the rafters, a shadowy figure looks down at the stage. A lone ballerina practices, and he stares at her, transfixed. He is watching her. He always does. She is not beautiful, or tall, nor does she have the voice of an angel like Christine. But he is still enchanted by her. 

He examines her. No, she is not a beauty, he thinks to himself. She is small and skinny, with long, dark hair and dark eyes. She is pretty, he'll give her that, but her beauty pales compared to Christine. He chuckles to himself. No, her beauty does not _pale_ in comparison to Christine's; it _darkens_. Maybe it's the way her black hair tumbles elegantly down her white dress, or the way her eyes close in concentration when she dances that makes her so appealing.

She has a passion, he thinks. She is a good dancer, better than Christine, and she will someday make it big. Perhaps not in dancing (he remembers that she is to be Empress), but she will get there. He even considers helping her. After all, Christine is gone, why can't he help Little Marguerite? He may not be a good dancer, but he could help her.

_But why do you want to help her? _A small voice whispers in his ear. _Remember Christine? She didn't want you. You're a monster, and you can't love._ _But I don't love her._ He thinks. He tries to convince himself that he did _not_ love Little Meg. _Meg? Did I just call her _Meg? He shakes his head. No, he was most defiantly _not_ in love with Meg Giry. _There goes that dratted 'Meg' again_, he thinks, somewhat annoyed that he is using her informal name that he hears the other ballerinas calling her all the time.

Silently, he slinks away, back to the catacombs. His foot hits something, and a metal bar falls to the stage, a few feet from were Meg is dancing. She stops, hearing the metal _clunk_ and looks up to where it has fallen. He looks down at her, to see that she is staring up at him. She is not scared, he notes, silently. In fact, she smiles softly at him. He gives her a curt not, then glides away.


	2. Chapter Two: Meg's POV

**A/N:** _Aw, thanks you guys for reviewing! To TheLastNightingale, I was going to scrap the part about the metal bar all together, but now I'm glad I added it! Here's part two of "Watching" in Meg's POV. By the way, I'm going to add a lot more little E/M drabbles, so look out for them!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Erik, Meg or PotO._

* * *

She knows she is watching her. She knows that he watches her all the time, and she can't help but wonder why. Why does her watch her instead of Carlotta or Little Jammes or any number of the other girls? After all, wasn't this the man who lusted after Christine, the prettiest girl in the Opera House?She knows that she is not a beauty, far from it. So why is he interested in her?

Faster she turns, watching the colors around her blur. Her long, blackhair fans out around her as she spins, faster still. She can hear him as he moves slowly above her. She stops spinning and she feels slightly sick. But she quickly steadies herself and keeps going. She hopes her performance pleases him.

_What? Why do I want to please the Opera Ghost?_ She thinks, and for a full moment she stops. Not for long, though, because she starts again._ He's a cold-blooded murderer. He hypnotized Christine and made her his slave. I do not want to please him._

_But he's watching you. _Another voice said in her head. _He chose you over all the others. And you've met him before. He's not so bad. _Meg keeps the raging battle within herself as she leaps into the air and lands, gracefully.

Suddenly, she hears a _clunk_ a few feet away from her. She stops again, and looks at it. Then her gaze is drawn to where it fell. She sees the Opera Ghost, and for some reason, she is not afraid. She smiles a little at him, hoping that he will stay. _Why do I want him to stay?_ He nods at her, as if to say something she does not understand and, to her dismay, he leaves.


End file.
